MLP Adventure 1
by Miles Of Zelda
Summary: A experience... Set in the timeline of Sonic Adventure 1. Somes mysterious pony-like creatures have fallen to Station Square and elsewhere... Why and how? And what is that water-like creature named Chaos? No pairing for now...
1. About Yesterday Night : Sonic, Tails & ?

Hello! Sorry I had updated just today. I have a life, ya know.

Anyway, here's a Sonic and MLP crossover story. Yes but THIS time, our dears female friends (except Spike) will be in the Sonic world rather than the other side.

Here we go!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>_

"Ugh! I will such remember that water-like creature."

Here I am, in the pool side of the Station Square Hotel, in a chair, ready to relax...

Man, yesterday was so strange. What was that thing? That was the weirdest thing I have saw...

Oh yes, I had forgot to make an introduction. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest thing in the world, and I'm not lying. Me and my friends make peace in the world. That Eggman always wants to conquer the world, as the mad scientist he is. But I am here to make sure he does not succeed his plans.

Oh, you don't know who is that Eggman? I should tell you later if it is the case. Otherwise, you can understand my "job" to save the world. I'm sort of a superhero.

Ah... I just want to relax. Yesterday, a strange-looking creature was in Station Square. The police didn't have succeed to make him go away. I was here and I have helped them. But that thing have just disappear curiously. Wonder what it have in mind, right now...

But...

"Huh? What? Tails?"

...If you don't know who is "Tails" , he's my best buddy. He's a two-tailed fox. Yes, you heard ( ? ) me right, a two-tailed fox. A 8 year-old genius. Yup. His real name is Miles Prower, but everyone (me too) prefers to call him "Tails" (you know the reason why). Right now, he was piloting a plane.

But... What was that? He seem to difficulty to control this one. That's not like him. What is happening with him?

I did shout :

"Watch out! You're gonna crash! Ahhhhhh!"

BOOM! And he has crashed. What I have feared.

I did get off of the chair to go to the beach (named Emerald Coast). The crash area is here, I know!

"Tails, stay OK. I will save you.". I want to believe it.

I'm on my way!

* * *

><p>-Minutes later-<p>

_**?'s POV :**_

Uh? What is this? What am I feeling weird now?

Were I sleeping? Don't think so.

Stay calm. Don't be afraid easily...

I did open my eyes to see... WHAT! ?

WHY AM I FALLING INTO THE SKY? !

I wanted to move any muscle but my body didn't respond.

"No..."

And the last thing I saw before turning unconscious was a pool, with two people talking. 'Don't know who they were, what they did look. Maybe they will see.. Me?

*PLOUF*

**_..._**

_**Normal POV**_

*PLOUF*

S & T : Huh? !

Sonic : Tails! What was that! ?

They turned their eyes in direction of the pool.

Sonic : ... !

Tails : Ahhhh! Someone had fallen into the pool! We have to save it!

* * *

><p>And that was the first chapter! See ya later, guys!<p>

[Edit] New details added.


	2. A New Friend? Sonic,Tails & Rainbow Dash

...'lo guys! To avoid confusion, I will continue this little pontasy of mine with Sonic's story (and Super Sonic's too) for this story now. Good readin'!

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I swear, I hate water. Even more than that Egg-butt. But if someone is inconscious in the water, no time to escape now! ...I hope Tails will help me if something go wrong...

Tails : Someone had fallen into the pool! We have to save it!

Me : Don't worry, Tails! Leave this to me!

But lil bro wasn't sure to understand what I said.

Tails : But, Sonic! You're afraid of water! You will get yourself-

I don't know what kind of message my body has send but I wanted to INTO the pool. Yes, the blue hedgehog Sonic, me!

Me : Not if someone is IN the water!

*PLOUF*

**Tails' POV**

I dunno. Sonic, do you understand that I can do it for you? If you go in, you will get yourself in danger. Specially at this height of water!

Myself : But, Sonic! You're afraid of water! You will get yourself-

Sonic : Not if someone is IN the water!

And, then he goes...

*PLOUF*

Myself : SONIC!

Sure, in my normal state, I am not like a crybaby but...

Sonic, stay fine...

* * *

><p><strong>?'s POV<strong>

Ugh. Am I in water... ? Cold one, for sure.

And what is this? A blue hedgehog?

It's like I'm semi-conscious. Or I am in a dream. A nightmare will be... better to definite... what is happenin... here.

Ugh!

**Sonic's POV**

I have saved someone... In water...

This is the first time something like that happen...

I have to go fast! Better to go out before that strange feeling (maybe adrenaline, hm?) stops!

*PWOFF*

Me : *cough* *cough* TAILS!

Tails : Sonic! You're safe! And... who is... it?

Me : Lend me your hand! After this, we'll talk about!

Whoa, I'm feeling weird now. Tails, hurry...

* * *

><p>A minute later...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

Phew! That stranger and Sonic are safe now! I'm now sure that he has...

Sonic : Uh, Tails! Gimme something to make us dry. And, I'm still not good in water... Ya know.

...Not lose his fear of water. Ha ha! That's Sonic to you!

(We were now us three on the beach chairs.)

Sonic : Before that that equestrial-like creature can wake up, can you explain me something, Tails? Don't worry, I think that he or she is OK.

Myself : Uh, yeah. What is it?

Sonic : Well ,what happened, anyway? You're too good of a pilot to just crash like that.

Myself : Oh, yes...

I started to explain, not sure if that thing was hearing us as we were talking :

Myself : That was a test run using a new prototype propulsion system. It's got a few bugs to iron out.

Sonic : Then, why not just use my plane, the Tornado?

I smiled at this idea. The last time we were on the Tornado was when Sonic had destroyed the second Death Egg when Dr. Eggman had made. Ah... Good memories.

But let's return to his question.

Myself : Thanks, but you gotta check out my newest power supply! Ta dahhh!

And what did he see? Come on, it's easy.

Sonic : WHOA! A Chaos Emerald! Oh...*he then glances to the strange creature and then he look at me*

Myself : Yep! I just happened to find one of the seven Emeralds during one of my test flights. This thing's got unlimited power, ya know... So I figured "Why not use it to power my plane?". Super charged!

? : *cough* *cough* *cough*

Sonic : It's waking up!

**?'s POV**

Huh? I'm now... safe? And why am I on a chair?

"It's waking up!"

I have open my eyes. To see that blue hedgehog again. And... A two-tailed fox?

-fox- : Uh, hello... ?

Me : Huh? Where am I? I'm not on Cloudsdale anymore?

-blue hedgehog- : Hmm? What is Cloudsdale? And who are you?

Me : I'm Rainbow Dash. *I smiled, even in my tired state* A female, if you wanted to know, heh heh... And you?

Sonic : Sonic the Hedgehog.

Tails : Miles "Tails" Prower. But you can call me "Tails".

I turned my head to that Sonic-one.

Me : ...So you're the one who has save me? Thanks.

Sonic : Oh, it was nothing... Heh heh.

Tails : I have helped too. If I wasn't here...

Sonic : Aw, Tails, don't say that to her.

Me : About what?

Sonic : Oh, nothing at all... So, what species are ya?

Me : A pony. I come from Cloudsdale, the village of the clouds. And where are we?

Sonic : In Station Square, a beautiful city on the groud!

Me : So that will mean that I am not in Equestria anymore! I don't know about any Station Square.

Tails : ...What is Equestria?

Me : Gimme some minutes, I will explain.

Tails : I think it would be better to talk when we will go to my workshop.

Me : You have a workshop?

Tails : Yeah. Just follow us and you will know where is it.

Me : OK. But have you a bed in your workshop? 'Cause I think maybe I'm a little tired, even now.

Tails : I think I have one.

Me : So let's go!

**Normal POV**

Going out of the Station Square Hall, the three didn't know yet but this will be a big adventure for them...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 now's here. And if you want to review, use the little <em><span>Review this chapter<span>_ no, Rainbow Dash isn't the only one pony to appear in this story if you want to know.

See ya later!

*Author then runs and disappears*


	3. Double Trouble : S, T, RD, K & Rarity

*Miles of Zelda appears on the screen ( ? )*

Yay! Chapter 3 is now here! Sonic's, Tails' and Rainbow Dash's stories will continue but now, Knuckles' story will begin. Two ponies will makes their first time in the story here.

Guess who?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Now than Rainbow Dash is safe (but a little tired), our trio were to enter the train station when Sonic said something about RD's err... walking method:

Sonic : Eh, Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash : What?

Sonic : Can you.. walk on two foots? Like me?

Rainbow Dash : Uh, yeah, but why would I do this?

Sonic : You see than I don't walk on four...

Rainbow Dash : OK, OK, I got the point. *stands on her two back hooves* You do not want that I would get attention from the people here, don't you?

Sonic : Exactly my point.

Tails : Sorry to disturb you two but, is this for today or tomorrow?

Sonic : Uh, Tails, why are you so stressed? Relax. Relax. Eggman isn't here today to make trouble so the day is off. Just relax...

Rainbow Dash : Hm? Who's Eggman?

Sonic : Oh, sorry. I will explain...

They went into the first train to the Mystic Ruins (where Tails' workshop is near).

Sonic continues :

**Sonic's POV**

Now than we were en route to the Mystic Ruins, I explained to Dashie (yeah, I got a nickname or her, it get hard to repeat that name) about Eggman (or ) and what he does. She was hearing everything I said and when I had finish my explanation, she was laughing :

Dashie : Ha ha! Woah! Seems like he's a mad scientist from those weird storie. I don't wanna cross his way but if someday I see him, I will not let him go away. Trust me.

Me : Yeah. Even Tails can defeat Egg-buttnik, right, Tails?

Tails : Uh, yeah. Yeah...

Me : Aw... Hey, the train! It has stopped. That's our's.

We were getting out of the vehicule and rushed to little brother's workshop... (Uh, is there any other words for "workshop"?). We wanted us two (Tails and me) to have Dashie's (Rainbow Dash's nickname by me) little explanation of that "Equestria". Heh! Even if she's tired, she wanted to race against me to where we were going! Strange, but cool girl...

Dashie : Do you want to race? The first one on the finish line, if you understand what I'm talking about. Even if it is a short one.

Me : Sure. But aren't you tired ?

Dashie : Not enough tired to decline a race.

Me : OK.

Tails : Hey, wait! There's...

But we were stopped by, yeah, none other than...

Yes. You know who I'm talking about, don't you?

Eggman aka. Dr. Robotnik!

Robotnik : Ha ha ha! If it isn't Sonic! Oh, but I see someone new not from here...

Me : Look! It's a giant talking egg!

Dashie : Ha ha ha ha! So that's that Eggman-Robotnik-one?

Robotnik : Silence! Yes, I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world!

Me : Whatever you say, Eggman!

Robotnik : Enough! I've got big plans and now, I'm gonna put them to work!

Tails : You're always up to no good. Now, what do ya want?

Robotnik : Like every time : I want all of the Chaos Emeralds.

Dashie : Chaos Emeralds? Oh ,OK, those jewels you were talking about, Sonic.

Me : Yes, it is like I said.

Robotnik : *AHEM* Better not interfere! Or else...

Me : Or else what, you big loser?

Robotnik : Or else... *pushes a button*

We then saw a giant hand connected to his pod-thing with inside... Another pony! ? She's unconscious, though.

Dashie : !

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

Dr. Robotnik : Your new friend do know about her, is it?

Me : ...Twilight... Twilight Sparkle!

Sonic : *he then turn his head to see me* So this is one of your friend, no?

Me : Y-yes...

Dr. Robotnik : If you want to interfere, she will get damaged. So,now...

But he didn't continues his sentence before that I had gone in a flash to cut his hand-machine. I have enough energy to fly like fast!

You monster! Twilight Sparkle will not be your hostage, you mad man!

*CRACK*

Robotnik : What? No!

Then Sonic had got the time to get Twilight before she fell.

Sonic : Tails, get out of the way with her. Dashie, you go with...

Me : ...I'll fight him.

Sonic : What? ! No, you can't! You're not feeling good enough to-

Me : I'll fight him, with you, period. He had mixed my friend with this and I will not let him go like nothing.

Sonic : You-you're sure?

Me : Sure enough! *I then turn my head to face * Hey, you egg-head! What will you do, now than your hostage isn't here?

Robotnik : Then, if you want really to interfere, I'll take the Chaos Emeralds from you by force... The hard way!

He then disappears for few seconds, only to return with a sort of weapon connected to his hover-thing.

Me : And now, the real fight begin!

Sonic : Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

They weren't the only one to be in trouble... Two others too were in real trouble...

One night ago...

When a thunder came by Angel Island...

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

... As far back as I can remember, I've been living here, on this dark island... Always guarding the precious jewel, the Master Emerald, from anything that could harm it. I don't know I was given this job... Why it was my fate... Destined to be here... Forever!

It was cold by that night, a thunderstorm was coming to Angel Island. I was always guarding. Like every day. I was sleeping, while closing my eyes aside from the Master Emerald. But then, a loud noise...

*CRACK*

Me : What the... ?

What was that?

Me : What's going on, here?

I turned myself to see...

Me : ...Oh,no!

The Master Emerald... Was broken!

Me : Something's happened to the Master Emerald!

And that blue creature near... Where do this thing came from?

Me : Huh? Who are you?

That thing didn't respond.

Me : Did you do this? Ohhh, I'll get you for this!

I attacked that strange water-thing... Only to no avail...

But that thing jumped on me and smashed on me! Oooomph!

Me : Hey, not fair!

But as I said this, that thing got away... No way!

Me : What's happening to you? Come back here!

Nothing.

Me : Whoa! That was incredible. I've never seen anything like it.

*BROOOOMMMM* A earthqueake did happen.

Oh oh! If the Master Emerald is broken, that will mean...

Me : Oh no! It's starting to happen. Without the Master Emerald's power, this whole island will fall into the ocean!

Like I said...

*BRRRROOOOOOMMM* *BROOFFFFFFF*

Few minutes later...

Whoa! That was... No. I have to find the Master Emerald's shards. And hurry!

But suddenly, as I was to exit Angel Island, something has fell on me...

*BOOM*

Me : Aouutmph! What is.. This... ?

That thing... It was... A strange creature. Like a ... Pony?...

Me : No. That didn't happen. I'm going to see things.

? : Aoutch!

That was a female pitch. That strange white pony-like did wake up.

? : Aoouuuhhh... Huh! ? Where am I? Where's my home? Where are the others? And... you! ?

Me : E-excuse me but, who are you? You are the one who had fell on me, isn't it?

? : Ohh... Sorry but I have the same question as you. And where am I?

Me : You're on Angel Island. My name is Knuckles the Echidna, a guardian of a precious jewel, the Master Emerald.

Rarity : Rarity's the name. About jewels and gems, I can make some... I'm a professional.

Me : Okay...

Rarity : So... Where's your Emerald?

I said, in a polite tone of voice :

Me : Hmm... It is a long story. It did break because of a strange monster. Now, I have to find the missing shards. So, anything else?

Rarity : One little question : Am I on Equestria?

Me : Eques-what? Sorry but I think it's no.

Rarity : Oh no... So I lost everything... My home, my work, my friends... Now all gone... Aw!

Me : ...

...Poor her... Being on a place she don't know and all alone... I can't let that happen.

Me : ...Uh, listen. I can maybe help you to return to your home. But, as I am now, I can't do anything. Can you help me to retrieve the Master Emerald's shards in return, please? You can follow me if you wish.

Rarity : I don't have anything else, so... Okay.

We two walked out of Angel Island, a mission in mind, each.

In my case, to return the Master Emerald to normal.

And in her's , surely, to go home...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 here. No, Knuckles don't have a crush on Rarity. XD He wants just to help her, in the poor state she's now. Knuckles isn't a egoist towards others. Maybe naïve but not egoist.<p>

See you next time! ;)


	4. Hornets and Cities : S & RD, K & R

Heyahh, buds. Chap' 4 is here, to your pleasure. Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Now than Twilight Sparkle was saved, the blue hedgehog and the wind pony went to fight Robotnik's new weapon : the Egg Hornet!

**Sonic's POV**

Me : Here we go!

Robotnik : You will not win, little pests! That is one of my new creations : the Egg Hornet!

Either Rainbow and me wasn't impressed.

Dashie : Such a lame name for that ugly thing.

So, Eggy's new bud is joining the party, it seems. But this one looks like pretty easy to destroy. It's obvious. Hmm... Where it is? It's maybe the...

*BIP*

Dashie : Sonic! Watch out! He's targeting you!

Me : Wha... ?

Some missiles were to hurt me... I dodged them in a time. By an inch. Phew! Thanks, Dashie, I own you one. Better concentrate on his weakness.

Robotnik : And now...

Me : Huh?

He then touches a button to let out two spikes in the front of that Hornet-thing...

Robotnik : All systems, full power!

He then, huh! ?

Me : Ahh! Dashie, look out!

She then protected from that attack. Hey, where she is now?

Robotnik : Huh? Where's that raibow-haired punk?

Good question...

Robotnik : Well, if that punk doesn't appear... That's meaning I can focus on you, blue spiky!

But then :

"I'm here, you mad guy. Just look up!"

Robotnik : Hm?

Huh? That's Dashie's voice! What is she doing?

I was looking up to the sky too...

Huh... What the... ? She's flying! ?

Dashie : You didn't see... THIS!

She then went down, like a meteor, on the Hornet's cockpit to do an Homing Attack-like technique.

*CRUNCH* ... That's sounded like something had break.

Robotnik : What? Ahhh!

Now that machine went on the ground... Hey, wait! That is perfect for me to do a Homing Attack on it. Nice one!

She then got on the ground.

Dashie : Now's your chance!

Alright, let's do it!

Me : Seems your little Hornet have a problem, it is?

Robotnik : No! This can't be happening!

Me : It is!

I then jumped to do what-you-know-already-I'm-going-to-do...

Hiyahh!

*BING* *CRUSH*

Robotnik : Ahhh! You will not get away with this!

Dashie : Yeah, yeah...

Me : Give up, Eggman! It doesn't work anymore.

Robotnik : Huh?

He tried to reactivate the weapon, to his misfortune, I was right.

Robotnik : Ah!

That armour crashed on the ground, leading his hovercraft to do the same near us.

*CONG*

Dashie : Cool! We have beat it!

Me : Yeah!

And, then...

Tails! He was coming towards us, with the Emerald in his hands.

Me : Hey, little bro, have you seen the fight?

Tails : Congratulations! In two hits, no less!

Dashie : Thanks. It is the first time I fight that guy.

Me : It's nothing in our case, it was easy. Ha ha! Ha...

Hey, Wait! The Doctor is still here! Tails! Get out!

Me : Tails!

Then :

Robotnik : Aha!

He then went to use a arm hook.

Tails : Eh... ? Oh no!

He then stealed the Chaos Emerald, directly from Tails' hands.

Me : Oh, no!

Dashie : Hey! He's cheating!

Robotnik : Ah! I have it now! Now, come on, Chaos. Time to eat!

... Chaos?

And then... Wait! Thats that water-thing creature again. So, Eggman, you were using it... Do you?

Then the Doctor launched the Emerald in Chaos. Suddenly, in a flash , he had... Evolved? He was more tall and bones-thing were in his body. What a freak!

Robotnik : Oh yes! It's just as the stone tablets predicted. Ha ha ha ha ha! His strength increases every time I feed him a Chaos Emerald!

Dashie : What! ?

Robotnik : With all seven Emeralds in him, he'll be invincible! And work for me! Together, we'll destroy Station Square! And on its ruins, I'll build Robotnikland, the ultimate city!

Me : !

Robotnik : ... Where I will rule it all! Come on, Chaos! Let's find another Emerald, shall we?

He then launched a flash bomb.

Dashie and Tails : Whoa!

Me : Ugh! You... What?

Eh! He had disappeared. Bad loser!

Tails : Sonic! Rainbow Dash! We can't let him get away with this. Can we?

Dashie : No.

Me : No way.

Tails : Without more Emeralds, the monster can't transform, so it's up to us to get the Emeralds before Eggman does, huh?

Little Dashie and me had nodded. But she said, in a rough voice :

Dashie : Grrr... My first day in this new world and now this...

Me : Sorry! I know this is a rough start. But I didn't decide this, Tails, not too, you, neither. But now, let's go. You have something interesting to share, is it? And to relax too. If we can...

Dashie : Oh, yeah. And we'll watch as Twilight Sparkle wake up...

We then walked over the steps to the workshop...

Me : Hey, Dashie! Where did you learn to fly?

* * *

><p><strong>Rarity's POV<strong>

...That was now one or two hours later...

...What is the meaning of this? Now I'm on a world I don't know a little about, I'm alone and this echidna named Knuckles have appeared. I have decided to help him retrieve the shards for that Master Emerald, only if he could let me return to Ponyville...

At this moment, we were talking about the city we were on.

Knuckles : I think it's know as Station Square. I don't go very often here.

Me : ...So, where are the first shards?

Knuckles : Somewhere near. I can sense they are here.

Me : So, let's search for the source of the flow.

Knuckles : Alright! Follow me.

* * *

><p>We were traveling through the streets. But everyone was looking at... us? Weirdly looks, as they were.<p>

Knuckles : Eh... Why are you walking like this?

...I was on four legs.

Me : Because that's my way.. Why the comment?

Knuckles : Err... It would be better if you were walking on two foots. Sorry, but those looks the people around gave at us...

Me : Oh...

I then was standing up on my back hooves. I think I have already seen someone like this, in our world... It's very familiar...

Me : Better?

Knuckles : Yeah. Let's continue.

...We were now in the park. At first sight, nothing was weird or interesting. But something have been caught in my eyes :

Me : Hey, check this!

That was the entry to the downtown of the city, accorded to Knuckles. It was blocked by some stuffs. What was this?

Knuckles : What? That will not stop us!

He then... Whoa!

He smashed up those things out of our sight, in one punch! ... The entry was free now.

Knuckles : Come on, Rarity! Let's enter the downtown!

Me : ...

That guy is so strong! How can he... ?

...

... That will be very interesting...

We then went into the main doors...


	5. Windy Sparkle: S, T, RD, TS, Sp, K & R

New chapter,heh!

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow Dash's POV<strong>

Ahhhhhhhhhh...

Now that we're in Tails's garage (or workshop, whatever), I started to relax. That pool (in my inconscious state) and this fight had got me a little tired... But Twilight Sparkle got into the famous bed (with help of myself and Sonic)...

Me : Ohhhh, sweet...

Sonic : Uh, Dashie, can you explain now?

Me : Huh?

Tails : About Equestria.

Me : Oh, yeah.

And I had finally got the chance to talk about this :

Me : Well, Equestria is a peaceful place where ponies and others animals inhabits. It is separate by a few parts. Cities, valleys, mountains, forests... The founding of our kingdom was when pegasus, unicorn and earth ponies did not live in harmony. Their hearts were cold as the blizzard that overtook the land. Each group of ponies decided to find a new place to live. But what they didn't know at first, that was then they all arrived at the same new place with the blizzard. The ponies figured out there was only one way to get rid of the blizzard, to treat one another warmly. The unicorns used magic to build Canterlot…

Sonic : Interesting…

Me : I have not finish... Once the city was finished, they invited the pegasus and earth ponies to a party, which is now a event called the Grand Galloping Gala. It is celebrated every year... And that's it for now.

Tails : Wow! You know a lot!

Me : Thanks Twilight. That was her words...

Suddenly, I heard that :

"*yawns*"

I recognise who that did belong :

Twilight : ...Ahhhhh... *yawns*

Sonic : Hey...

Tails : She's now awake...

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

Myself : Ummm... Where am I?

I opened my eyes... To see a place I had never seen before. This was looking like a garage.

... : Hey, TS, you're okay?

Who was that? And where's Spike? He was with me when I lost conscious...

I looked to that person who had talked. Huh! ?

... : ... You're okay?

That was a blue hedgehog. But not small at all. He was even on his two foots. And he wears gloves and shoes!

... In which world I was now?

Myself : Who are you? And what is this place? Why I'm here?

Sonic : Calm down. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. You're okay now. We're in my friend workshop.

Then I recognised that voice :

"So you too were warped here,huh?"

I looked at... No...

RAINBOW DASH!

She's here too? But, why she's on her hooves like that Sonic does?

Then another voice :

"You can stay calm. We are in safety here... For now."

That was coming from a two-tailed fox.

Tails : Miles Prower's the name. But everyone call me "Tails".

Myself : I... I see why.

But then, Rainbow Dash did started to talk seriously :

Rainbow Dash : So, Twilight, what did happen to you?

Myself : Dunno. The moment I started to lost conscious, few moments later, I was waking up here. And you?

Rainbow Dash : Same to me, but an hour or two ago. And somewhere else...

Sonic : We got a few minutes so... We can explain where you are and what is happening here.

Myself : ...

Sonic : Don't worry. Me and Tails know where did you come from, so, we understand you're not familiar with anything here.

Myself : What?

Rainbow Dash : I did explain to those guys our situation. So they know.

Myself : ... OK. So, Sonic, can you start?

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

We were now in Station Square's downtown. The first were here, I was sure.

Rarity : Wow, beautiful place!

Me : I know. But we have a priority.

Rarity : Yes, yes. For the Master Emerald.

Me : Here we go.

We started to walk on the streets, searching for a green light or a few flow of the shards...

Rarity : You're sure there are somes here?

Me : Sure... Hey!

Then, Rarity did look up and :

Rarity : !

Rarity : Look! There is one up there!

Me : No problem! Let me take this one!

Rarity : ...How? Can you climb the walls or what?

I nodded.

Rarity : ...Really?

Me : Yes. Let me show you how.

I then started to climb the building near the shard. Then, there was a tunnel. I went inside. There was really a part of the Master Emerald. I took it.

And one shard now!

I then got out of the tunnel and climbed down. To see Rarity with a... surprised face... ?

Rarity : Wow! That was incredible!

Me : Yes... It would be hard for you since you don't have any tools to help-

She then grabbed something in this bag she was holding (I didn't say anything about a bag, huh? Sorry for that.) to show me... A blue gem.

Me : ...Huh?

Rarity : Well, those gems are very solid. And I have so much,they could be used as tools. They would help me to climb.

Me : ...OK. So you can follow me. I can sense another shard is here up.

Rarity : No worry!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

So Knuckles and Rarity were in Speed Highway (in the Downtown section)

Twilight Sparkle was now with Sonic, Tails and Rainbow Dash in the workshop.

Is there anothers from Equestria now here?

The answer is pretty easy. Yes... Our dear Spike…

* * *

><p><strong>Spike's POV<strong>

Me : *pants* *pants*

What is this place? I'm now in the sky.

Oh, sorry. I almost forgot to say my situation. I don't know where I am but that's sure that don't look like I'm near Ponyville, Canterlot or Cloudsdale at all.

Don't know where Twilight Sparkle. Strange, we were together a few minutes ago. I'm now in this weird valley in the sky.

Talking about that, there were some weird beasts here. They were not natural at all. Like they were made from metal. Sure, I didn't really do anything. Just run. Run. To a exit, if possible-

*GROWL*

Oh-oh! That was my stomach. I need something to eat... Or else, that would be too difficult to run.

Fortunately, luck was with me when I did see something... Very familiar. :

Me : *pants* A gem?

That's sure that was a gem. Or a emerald, whatever. It was on the end of this place. A blue one!

I then started to run faster.

Woohoo! Something to eat! Stay here, blue sweet, I'm on my way!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Spike too... But let's return to Twilight's reunion with her friend and new allies...

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Sparkle's POV<strong>

Myself : So let me resume : this world is nothing like I and Rainbow Dash know. There are Chaos Emeralds, a great source of power. Some like you *I pointed to Sonic and Tails*lives here. A mad scientist wants the Chaos Emeralds to conquer the world...

Rainbow Dash : His name's Dr. Robotnik. Or "Eggman"...

Myself : ...And you are here to protect the world from his plans. And his plan, now, is to take the Emeralds to make him invincible and destroy the city to build his empire. Am I right?

Sonic : Yes. And if I understand, you're an apprentice in magical training and Rainbow Dash is from a city where they control the weather, right?

I nodded. He was right.

Myself : But if Rainbow Dash and I are here, then, maybe some others from our world were warped here. But how?

Tails : Not a single idea. Eventually, we will learn how and why. For the moment, we have to find the Emeralds before Eggman got another one.

Myself : *I then got out of the bed* So let's go.

Sonic : Hey, you're not supposed to be in bed?

Myself : Don't worry, Sonic. I'm stronger that I look-

*PONK*

Rainbow Dash : ...What was that?

Tails : Let's go outside.

**Sonic's POV**

We went out. Our dear Dashie had explained to TS how to stand up on two foots ,why doing that and helped her. But what was that?. Guess what we had find on the steps?

Twilight : A-a stone?

Dashie : Weird. That was not here a few minutes ago...

Tails : Let me see...

Little Brother took the stone to examine it. He then exclaimed:

Tails : Hey, I already has seen a symbol like that. There's a cavern near, with a seal like that. Maybe we should go there.

Me : You know where is it?

Tails : Yes. Just follow me, you three.

...

We were now in this little cavern. There was a hole where leaves were floating. The wind wasn't really strong... And I saw that famous seal Tails was talking about.

Tails : See? There's a seal. The Wind Seal. Just lay this here...

Just as Tails had laid down that Wind Stone, it was... Floating?

Everyone : !

And then, it landed down, on the seal. The wind in the hole was now very strong, so much that thoses leaves were now going up! Is this a passage to a place (a stage, if you catch the joke)?

Dashie : Weird. Did you do that, Twilight Sparkle?

Twilight : Nope.

Dashie : Not me. And you, Sonic?

Me : Me neither.

Tails : ... That was really... Weird.

Me : ...Eh. We should try to forget this.

I then shouted :

Me : Here we go! In the hole, everyone!

We then floated to, yes, the Windy Valley...


	6. A Casino and a Coke: S, K, R, B & F

New Characters in this Chapter! Good reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

...

We were now in the entry of Windy Valley...

Dashie : Wow! What a beautiful place! Reminds me of my home... Huh, what are those weirds things?

Me : Badniks.

Twilight : Bad... niks?

Tails : Eggman's robots. You must destroy them.

Dashie : OK. And how they work?

Me : Destroy one. You will see for yourself.

Twilight : *points to a Badnik* I'll try on this one.

Then Twilight did destroy a worm-like Badnik.

*BOOM*

Then, a little animal did get out. I and Tails know Eggman use animals to his robots but those two, no...

Twilight : ! Was... Was t-that an animal?

Me : Yeah. Even in his first plan, he was using animals to making work those things.

Dashie : ... I know someone who would kill him right now if she saw and knew that. But let's go on.

We were travelling through the valley, crossings the bridges in our way, until one who wasn't very solid...

Tails : Watch out! This bridge don't look very...

*CRUSH*

Dashie : Whoa

We did fall. But

Me : Hey, what the... And why are we floating

Then Tails turned his head... He was afraid.

Tails : Ahhh! A tornado! It's trying to swallow us!

Twilight : Hey, do- do we have to cross that! ?

Dashie : Oh, come on! It's nothing . Trust me.

Me : Aw, Tails, Twilight! We have seen each something worse before, is it?

Twilight : Uh, yeah, I-I guess.

Tails nodded.

Dashie : If you want help, I'm here. So here we goooo!

...

A few seconds later :

We were now on a solid ground

Twilight : Huh? That tornado... It's not swallowing us. Instead, we're traveling IN!

Me : You see?

Twilight : ...

Me : ... Um, yes. But I think it's not over yet. Let's go!

...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Meanwhile... In the same place...

* * *

><p><strong>Spike's POV<strong>

Oooof! That was rough! But now, I got that blue emerald. "Why not eating now?" I said to myself. Good idea, I guess. If I want to find Twilight Sparkle, better got energy...

I approched that sweet to my mouth...

Ah, yeah...

"Hey, you! What are you doing! ?"

...When, unfortunately, someone were pooping the fun :

I answered to that voice :

Me : Eating this. I miss some energy.

"Well, don't 'cha dare to eat a Chaos Emerald!"

Huh?

Me : Chaos-what? Sorry but I-

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence as this voice was approaching :

"Eat something else. Not this!"

I just had to being hit by this thing...

Me : Oomph!

No... That gem did fall off my hands.

*CLING*

Who was that voice? I then turned up to see...

What the heck...

"Sorry, little bud. But this is precious and should not end in anyone's mouth! "

A blue hedgehog! ?

**Sonic's POV**

Whew! I did get in time. Who is that thing? He was looking like... A dragon. A baby dragoon. But how can it talks like me? And how he would have eat the Chaos Emerald? It's not like a chili dog or whatever eatable...

Me : Now, buddy... Can you state who are you?

dragoon : That's not of your business.

Me : Are you... That Spike-one?

Spike : ! How did you... !

Me :If I say than your master, Twilight Sparkle, is with us, would you trust me?

Spike : Prove it.

When some voices were heard from behind :

Dashie : Whoa, how did you boost like like this... ? ... Oh, hey, Spike! You're here too!

That Spike sure did get surprised.

Spike : R-Rainbow Dash? Where are we? And who is it? *he thens points to me*

Dashie : That's Sonic. Don't worry, he's an ally. And we are in Windy Valley.

Spike : Dunno about any windy valley...

Dashie : ... I will explain it later... Anyway...

The two behind us were here now...

Tails : Sonic!

And...

Twilight : Rainbow Dash! So you-

Spike : T-Twilight Sparkle!

...The two were seeing them once again. And they were hugging... They were apart and now, they were reunited again. Awwwwww...

Tails : *whispers to me* Awww, that's cute.

Dashie : ... *She was smiling*.

Spike : I missed you...

Twilight : ... Me too... Now we're together.

Spike : ...

He thens turned his head to me

Spike : Sorry... I wasn't believing you.

Me : Ah, this is OK. Now, we should us five exit this place...

Spike : *still in Twilight's ummmmm... hooves?* Can somebody explain the situation to me? And what are those Chaos Emeralds?

*GROWL*

Twilight : ...

Spike : Uh-oh!

Me : Ah, don't panic. There are a few restaurants and fast foods in Station Square.

Spike : Station... Square?

Me : Let's get down. We will explain to ya. And I think I'm hungry too...

Dashie : Good idea!

...Need a chili-dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Rarity's POV<strong>

Ahhh... Three shards retrieved. Now we went out of the main doors, no more shards to retrieve here.

Knuckles : Thanks you have a bag. We can let them inside for safety.

Me : Are you sure you will not...

Knuckles : Sure not. Your shards are blue while the Master Emerald's ones are green. Shouldn't be a problem.

Me : OK then.

Knuckles : Say, I didn't know you were good at climbing the walls like me.

Me : Thanks.

...

We were now in front of the Central Station (the train station) where... huh? That was someone in that Twinkle Park-place (thanks I knew the name by the panel in front of that building).

Me : Hey, look up!

He did look up.

Knuckles : Hmm? Oh, it's just Twinkle Park. It is an attractions park.

Me : Just look! Someone is inside...

Knuckles : *He then tried to see much farther* There's... A big purple cat... And a... Another pony!

Me : It's...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

And then, another story begins... In the form of a purple cat named Big...

* * *

><p><strong>Big's POV<strong>

Weird. Very weird. That was very strange...

Oh, you don't understand me? Well, I should try to tell it from the... uh, start.

That night, me and my best friend Froggy (a frog) were asleep in our little bed like every night...

Then, this has happen...

The whole story :

*BOING*

"Ugh!"

Me : Huh? Froggy, is that you?

When I woke up, I saw Froggy were meters away from me. But something weird did happen : Froggy did get... A-a tail (can Froggy and his friends get one when they grow?)?

Me : You're lookin' kinda weird, good buddy. And what's up with the tail?

I didn't get an answer. Instead :

"Ugh... Where am I?"

I then... uh... Turned my head to the source of the voice.

What was that? That thing was looking like uh... a... pony? But how would a pony talk like me?

Me : Huh? Who are ya?

That thing did get up. And were shooting me some weird gazes. I did nothing wrong however...

Me : I'm Big. Nice to meet you

pony : Huh? A purple cat... Who can walk on his two paws... ? And wears boots and gloves... ?

Me : Huh? Are you fine? Don't worry, I am a good person...

pony: Uh,t-thanks. Where are we, uh, Mister Big?

Me : In the forest.

pony : ...I was talking about the name of this place...

Me : Uhh... I think it's called uh... Mystic Ruins. Don't know much.

Fluttershy : ...T-thank you. My name is Fluttershy. Are we in Equestria?

Me : Eq-what? What is this?

Fluttershy : So... N-no... ?

Me : Don't know what is a Equestria is. No.

Fluttershy : ... P-please let me with you. I hate being a-alone in those sort of place. *whispers* I'm not even in Equestria.

Me : OK.

*GULP*

Fluttershy : Wha... ?

Me : That was not us...

I turned my head to the bed, where my lucky charm was... Oh, no!

Me : Hey, wait a minute! Froggy! You swallowed my lucky charm!

Fluttershy : ...Lucky charm? Froggy?

Me : Froggy is a frog and he's my best friend. And my lucky charm was a yellow jewel.

Fluttershy : I-I see. But how... ?

That Fluttershy didn't say the rest because Froggy did get away!

*BOING* *BOING*

Me : Hey, come back here... What's wrong with you?

We then tried to follow where he was going.

...

Flutershy : ...Is this the first time?

Me : Something's not right. Froggy and me have always been friends... For years.

Fluttershy : Whoa. That sure did hurt you. He look cute.

Me : Y-yes.

But Froggy was going away!

Me : Huh? Hey, Froggy! Wait up! Oh, dear...

Fluttershy : Let's go where he goes.

Then, now...

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's POV<strong>

Poor Mr. Big... And myself. How did I end up here? A-and the others? I hoped my friends were searching for me if they were warped here too. If. Fortunately, that giant cat was kind towards me. Don't seem very bright... But he's kinda cute. Like a big purple plushy! But he had lost his pet Froggy. I wanted to help him and he did understand my misfortune (well, kind of... ).

We did end up in a strange tunnel after we were traveling through the sewers (an elevator did help us to get there). Froggy was near where we were...

Me : That didn't stink strangely. Weird sewers...

Mr. Big : Sewers can stink?

Me : Of course.

Mr. Big : Wow! Hey! *points to the door in front of us* Can we enter?

Me : Lemme see...

I then tried to go near the door. It did opened.

Me : That works! Let's go!

Mr. Big : Weee! Froggy, we're coming!

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

Rarity : ...That was Fluttershy!

Me : So your friends are maybe all here...

Rarity : Maybe. It's unfortunate she didn't hear us. Not even that big cat. And we can't go into the elevator, it doesn't work.

Me : Maybe later.

Rarity : ...You're right. We'll try later. So... Where are the next shards?

Me : Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Let me sense it...

They were near too. But not in the same place... Oh! I got it!

Me : They're behind the Station! The casino is near. And at those hours, it is open!

Rarity : A... A casino?

We were travelling through the Station and through the other part of the city while talking :

Me : A casino is where you can play games to obtain money. As you win, you get more.

Rarity : Real... Money?

Me : Yeah.

Rarity : How do you know about those casinos?

Me : Sonic did said to me he went into a casino one time. He said that was fun!

Rarity : Son... OK, that blue hedgehog you were telling me about, in the train.

Me : Yes, that one. And, your opinion of casinos?

Rarity : Seems riskful.

Me : Riskful but fun, if you try it. But don't bet too much!

Rarity : Talking about bets, seeing as no shard is here, maybe they're inside that big building?

Me : ...Which one?

Rarity and I then stopped in front of Casinopolis.

Rarity : This one.

Me : We have to push the yellow button to enter. Let... Hey, where are... Oh!

Rarity was climbing the wall (with her blue gems, yes) and then, she did push the button.

*BIP* The doors did opens.

She then climbed down.

Rarity : And? How I was?

Me : Very good! Now, ladies first.

She did went inside the building before me...

Rarity : Thank you...

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

...We us five did went into a fast food. Sonic did took three chili-dogs with a Coke and I did choose a mini cheese pizza and juice for Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and myself (with no meat, the two ponies don't like meat. Spike, however, yes but he didn't care about this). That break did cost us almost an hour! We did paid the bill and then, went out.

Sonic : Ah, good as always...

Myself : ...But we have wasted time.

Spike : *he was full and he was patting his stomach* I don't think so. Thanks to you, I know now about that new world. And that "pizza" was very good!

Rainbow Dash : Yeah, that was tasty. Even with the juice, that was tasty. But,about the Emeralds, if Egg-head was searching, do he would try to steal our Emerald again? He can do that. Not that I wish so.

Myself : ... Good point.

Twilight Sparkle : *yawns* I'm agree with both Tails and Rainbow Dash. Okay, we did wasted time but we needed energy. And if as you said, he did stole one Chaos Emerald, he's maybe trying the easy way : Taking them out from us when we are not in the good time to...

Sonic : Eh, sorry to interrupt you, Twilight, but, is this me or the doors of the casino are opens? Eggman is maybe inside... Wait, there's maybe a Emerald there!

We turned our head to the entrance of the Casinopolis. Sonic was right!

Rainbow Dash : Hey, yes! Don't know what a casino is but let's take the Emerald before him!

Twilight Sparkle : It's our chance!

Spike : Here we are, precious Emerald!

We then went inside Casinopolis...


	7. No Meeting : S, RD, TS, K & R

Hello again! Sorry if the last chapter was weird but I needed this to end Sonic's Windy Valley and Knuckles' Speed Highway. They're not my favourite levels (Knuckles's version of Speed Highway is the worst one, in my opinion). And with that, I needed sleep...

You want a Sonic fact about me? My favourite levels with each character in Adventure 1 are :

Sonic (his Fanfic version is with Rainbow Dash) : Speed Highway

Tails (his Fanfic version is with Twilight Sparkle & Spike) : Sky Deck

Knuckles (his Fanfic version is with Rarity) : Lost World

Amy (her Fanfic version is with ? ) : Twinkle Park

Big (his Fanfic version is with Fluttershy) : Ice Cap

E-102 Gamma : Hot Shelter

Anyway... The story goes on.

*Author Mode : On*

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

Me : So this is Casinopolis? Good place, I guess.

We were now in the Casinopolis main room

Dashie : You didn't come here before?

Me : Nope.

Tails: Now, where is Eggman? I didn't see him. You're sure there's a Emerald here?

Sonic : If it wasn't the case, why did the doors were already open? That's not everyone who can hit that switch without a ladder, just me, you, Rainbow Dash, and... And... Hmmmm...

Tails had a point. If that wasn't us and Eggman was not here, then who? The only one I was thinking about was Knuckles. But that's pretty impossible. "He's on Angel Island!" I said to myself. That was true. He was too far away to be here...

But if it is not him too, then...

Hey! A idea came to me :

Me : If that wasn't us, then, someone who can climb or fly would be able. Dashie, Twilight, Spike... Do you know someone else who can do-

And then I did heard someone shouting :

"Take that! And the second shard is to us, now. There's just the last one who misses."

That voice... No... Knucklehead was here! ?

But that wasn't all. Someone else was with him.

"What those metal things are doing here in a casino?"

I then saw that our three new friends do know that voice, they were surprised to hear this.

Dashie : R-Rarity! ? That's her voice! Come on, let's join them-

Me : Shhhhhh. I want to hear more before.

Knuckles (he was on the upper floor, responding to that Rarity) : Beats me. Hey, look! That's the last one!

I then heard some steps and, then, I assumed than he tooks that famous shard. But what are those shards? And what was he doing here, instead to be on Angel Island? And, he's with another pony...

Rarity (so that's her name!) : We got them!

I said then to my buddies:

Me : OK, that's the right time! Dash... huh?

I then did heard the two up to us said:

Knuckles : Huh? What's that orange sphere? Hey, what are ya-

Rarity : Hey, step back! Wha-

I didn't hear anything else after... Oh-oh!

Dashie : Sonic, we have to check up there, and hurry!

Twilight : That silence doesn't look good...

...

With help of Dashie and Tails, we did get up there...

But that was strange, we searched the floor, they weren't here anymore!

Me : ...Is that was a joke?

Twilight : But... They were here a few moments ago. That's pretty impossible they did warp. Rarity can't use magic tricks without me.

Tails : And... What was that orange thing Knuckles did describe? That's maybe that thing who...

Spike : That would mean it's now impossible to meet them here! *He then looks at me and said in a sarcastic tone : * Thanks very well, Sonic!

Me : Hey, that's not my fault! I didn't know they would be captured by that thing! Do I have spiritual powers to see the future? No. So don't blame me.

Spike : ... That's just... I just wanted to see Rarity once again here. And to meet that Knuckles-one you did mentioned.

Me : Ah, no worries! Knuckles is a strong guy. He will surely protect her from anything... *I then whispers to myself : * Ah, Knuckles... Where are you?

Twilight : ...I just hope for their safety.

Dashie : ...But now, they're not here anymore. So maybe we will see them later... We have already something important to do. Like searching for that Emerald...

Tails : Maybe... Well, good point. We have enough trouble now. I just hope they are OK...

Me *to myself* : Knuckles... Stay just OK. And protect that Rarity-one...

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

Me : ... doing... Huh?

Rarity : Wha... Where... ?

What the... ? A moment ago, we were in Casinopolis. And now... ? Hmmmm... What a beautiful place...

But... This place looks so familiar... Hey, wait a minute!

Me : We're on Angel Island. Or sort of...

I was not sure.

Rarity : I don't think so. That place does not look like the Angel Island I did fall on.

Me : I know it too.

I did feel something else was wrong here, not just the look of that place... But... Hey... That... That can't be!

Me : Hey, look at this! *I pointed to her where the... Yeah, the Master Emerald was*

Rarity : Huh? Ah! The Master Emerald! It isn't broken! And the stand isn't too. It is much higher...

I tried to recall what was happening. It was hard, for someone like us, to understand this problem... And just one conclusion did jump to me... Only one... But...

It's... IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Rarity : What is happening here? Why all the things here are different from the ones we know... ?

Me : I-I have think about this. T-the conclusion is : w-we were teleported in time. Many years ago... Uh... R-Rarity?

She seemed very disturbed to what I said. Hard to believe, I know.

Rarity : ... Y-You're not serious!

Me : That orange thing... It have warped us... And you see than everything is different here. S-sounds logical...

Rarity : ... B-b-but why would that thing... ?

Me : D-Dunno...

* * *

><p>Short chapter, I know. But *Mode Author Off* I need to study for an exam for tomorrow and I don't want to fail it. I posted this for your fun.<p>

Just to end this chapter for good, here's the lyrics for "It Doesn't Matter (MLPA1 Version)". In this story, it's Sonic and Rainbow Dash's theme! Here it is :

* * *

><p><span>-It Doesn't Matter-<span>

S :_ Oh, yeah..._

S : _Well, we don't show off, don't criticize_  
><em>We are just livin' by our own feelings<em>  
><em>And we won't give in, won't compromise<em>  
><em>We just only have some steadfast hearts of gold<em>

RD :_ I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough_  
><em>But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word<em>

S : _Don't ask me why, we don't need a reason. __We got our way, our own way_

S & RD :_ It doesn't matter now what happens, we will never give up the fight_  
><em>There is no way we will run away from all of our frights<em>  
><em>Long as the voice inside us says go, we will always keep on running<em>  
><em>There is no way to stop us from going to the very top<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right<em>

RD : _Oh, yeah..._

RD : _Well, I won't look back, I don't need to_  
><em>Time won't wait and I got so much to do<em>

S : _Where do we stop, it's all a blur and so unclear_  
><em>Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong<em>

S & RD :_ This fight is not for anybody, this is purely for ourself_  
><em>There is no way we gonna give up 'til the very end<em>  
><em>We can't tell what is wrong and what is right, we've got to find the answer<em>  
><em>But we do, there's no way we will ever give up<em>  
><em>Place all your bets on the ones you think are right<em>

*(Guitar solo)*

S & RD : _It doesn't matter now what happens, we will never give up the fight_  
><em>There is no way we will run away from all of our frights<em>  
><em>Long as the voice inside us says go, we will always keep on running<em>  
><em>There is no way to stop us from going to the very top<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right<em>

* * *

><p>See ya next chapter!<p> 


	8. A Need to Sleep : TS, Sp, K & R

Hey, guuuuuys. *psycho Twilight face* Guess who did a update of the storrrrrrrry. *stops*

OK, I didn't updated this in a while.

? : You're lazy. Maybe you need a pa-

Me : Hey! You're not in the story yet! What are you doing here? !

? : I can write in the author note, silly! I am...

Me : I know, I know. OK, readers. Ready for this one?

Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's POV<strong>

Grrr... We were almost there. Rarity was in that place, I knew it! But now, her and that Knuckles were teleported in an another location. But, good news, we did find a Chaos Emerald (a silver-colored one) in the bank of that casino.

We were now outside. The Emerald was in Sonic's hands.

Sonic : Ha! Eggman is screwed up!

Tails : For now...

Spike : Uh, tell me, Sonic, why you call that mad scientist "Eggman"?

Sonic : Well... He's in the shape of a... You know.

Myself : ...Because he's shaped like an egg, Spike

Spike turned his attention to me.

Spike : You-You did see him once, Twilight?

Myself : No.

Rainbow Dash : Me, yeah. And yes., he's shaped like an egg. *laughs a little*

Tails : Can we change the... Hey, look out!

Myself : Huh?

We did... Oh no, not him!

Sonic : No... Anything but this!

Everyone : !

**Spike's POV**

...We did see a egg floating in the ai- Sorry, an Eggman in a hover-thing floating in the air. Okay, he was definitively shaped like a real egg.

Me : Ha ha ha ha! Geez, look at him! Can you make an omelet with your body, Eggyman? Ha!

Twilight : Spike!

Robotnik : What are- your insolent brat!

He did...

Oh-oh! He was coming!

Great idea, Spike. Laughing at him was reeeeally a good idea. Especially like now.

Rainbow Dash : He's coming towards us. Guys!

We did escape his attack.

*CLANG*

What?

Sonic : Oh no!

Tails : The Chaos Emerald!

It did fall on the ground. No way to let him this...

We tried to move but...

Robotnik : Oh no, you don't!

*BIP*

*TSSSSSS*

What-what was this?

Twilight : Look out! It's a sleeping gazzzzzz...

She did fell to sleep. Oh gosh, no!

Rainbow Dash : No, Twiliiiiii...

*POOF*

It was impossible to escape that gaz...

Tails : It's no usssssssssssse...

His turn to fall.

Sonic : E-gg-ma-n... * POOF*

It was my turn... Now...

Me : You're... Not getting away... with... Thissssss...

*PAF*

I did heard him laughing... And I went unconscious...

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

* * *

><p><strong>Rarity's POV<strong>

I just didn't believe it. We were near a temple, YEARS in the past. How that light did get us here?

But we heard something near our position...

? : Father! Please don't!

Knuckles : Huh?

We did turned our heads to the source of the discussion. Two echidnas were talking. And not in a lovely-chichat-style :

Dark red echidna : Tikal, the seven Emeralds are essential to our survival. It is for the good of all our people

Tikal (the orange echidna) : How can I make you understand? Attacking other countries, stealing and killing...

Me and Knuckles : !

Tikal : ...That can't be the right path to peace. No one has the right to take their holy grounds. I beg you, father!

That was heart-breaking! That can't be an illusion.

Suddenly, the orange light (the same one from before! ) took us.

Me : Huh?

We were now away from that strange place...

* * *

><p>-Moments later-<p>

* * *

><p>Uhhhh... I won't think this was the best way of teleportation.<p>

But, as I opened my eyes, we weren't on Angel Island anymore. We...

We were back to Station Square, in front of the casino...

* * *

><p>It is the end of this (unfortunately) short chapter. But I'm returning! Don't think I will let this down for good! Next chapter : tomorrow or Friday!<p>

Oh, and here's Knux and Rarity's version of this theme :

* * *

><p><span>-Unknown from M.E. (MLP A1 Vers.)-<span>

_K & R : Here we come, rougher than the rest of them__  
><em>

_The best of them, tougher than leather._

_K : You can call me Knuckles_

__Unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle  
><em>_

__I'd rather flex my muscles  
><em>_

__I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell  
><em>_

__I break them down whether they're solid or frail  
><em>_

__Unlike the rest I'm independent  
><em>_

__It's my first breath, first test  
><em>_

__Feel the right then the worst's left_  
><em>

_R : Born on an island in the heavens__  
><em>

_The blood of your ancestors flows inside you__  
><em>

_Your duty is to save the flower from evil deterioration__  
><em>

_K : I will be the one to set your heart free true__  
><em>

_Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that's in you_

_R : Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instinct_

_Are the elements that keep me going__  
><em>

_I am fighting my own mission__  
><em>

_Nothing will stand in my way!_

_K : I will be the one to set your heart free true__  
><em>

_Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that's in you_

_K & R : Won't be frightened, we'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil_

_Just believe in ourself, don't rely on others_

_Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy_

_K : This is our planet, gonna fight for our destiny_

_K & R : Here we come, rougher than the rest of them__  
><em>

_The best of them, tougher than leather.__  
><em>

_R : You can call me Rarity_

_Fashion in style, born in this style__  
><em>

_I'd rather check me out__  
><em>

_I'm hard as a rock, it is hard to tell__  
><em>

_I break them down whether they're solid or frail_

_Like him, I'm independent__  
><em>

_But it was my completely first real survival test__  
><em>

_I was feeling as I was left alone like a alien_

_K : We have no such things as weak spots__  
><em>

_Don't approve of them but gotta trust them__  
><em>

_R : This alliance has a purpose__  
><em>

_This partnership is only temporary_

_K : I will be the one to set your heart free true__  
><em>

_Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you_

_K & R : Won't be frightened, we'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil__  
><em>

_Just believe in ourself, don't rely on others__  
><em>

_Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored__  
><em>

_This is our planet, we shall not surrender_

_(Saxophone solo)_

_K & R : Won't be frightened, we'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil__  
><em>

_Just believe in ourself, won't rely on others__  
><em>

_Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy__  
><em>

_K : This is our planet, gonna fight__  
><em>

_R : I..._

_K & R : ...Won't be frightened, we'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil__  
><em>

_Just believe in ourself, won't rely on others_

_Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored_

_This is our planet, we shall not surrender_

_K & R : The new porcupine and pony on the block!__  
><em>

_K : Outta the wilderness with the ruggedness__  
><em>

_Knock, knock, it's Knuckles, the bloat thrower__  
><em>

_Independent goer, master emerald holder__  
><em>

_Give you the coldest shoulder__  
><em>

_My spike goes through boulders__  
><em>

_That's why I stay a loner__  
><em>

_I was born by myself__  
><em>

_K : I don't need a big posse, I get it on by myself and her__  
><em>

_Advisories get shelved_


	9. A Wild but Quiet Night : K, R, F & B

Hello...

Ah, sorry, guys, I didn't keep my-

? : ..."PINKIE PROMISE"...

Me : Hey! Anyway, here's the next part I was to send days before. Seriously, I apologize. :(

See ya tomorrow!

And I mean it, this time!

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

Rarity and I were back here, in front of Casinopolis. But what was that strange illusion? Hmmmmm...

But, hey, thoses guys near... Huh! ?

Rarity : Rainbow Dash! ? *look to right* Twilight Sparkle! ? *and turn to the other side* Spike! ?

Me : Sonic! ? Tails! ?

Rarity : What's going on! ? Why are they sleeping?

Me : Beat me... Hey!

I turned to see next to the Station Square Hotel... A familiar face. And not a good one.

Me : Eggman!

Rarity : So that's the doctor you were telling me about when we were in the train, the one who did steal your jewel one time. Am I right?

Me : Exactly. But what is he doing here? ...

But as I look more precisely, he was holding a shiny object

SHINY! ? That was like a shard of the Master Emerald. No way...

Me : Let's try to follow him.

Rarity : But what about our friends?

Me :Sonic's a tough guy. He should be alright. Tails, too.

Rarity : ... Same for my own friends. You're right.

Me : And if they need help, Sonic should be the guy for the job. Let's go.

We were now following Eggman's steps. He was into the hotel, now. What was your plan, egghead?

And Sonic... Protect them. I know you can do it. For now, that will be your "job". Like I do with Rarity...

* * *

><p><strong>Big's POV<strong>

We were now in the Park. For Froggy...

Fluttershy : Uh... Mr. Big?

Me : Hmmmmm?

Fluttershy : I... I think I just saw Froggy into this giant pool.

Me : Uh, that one? *points to the pool near me*

Fluttershy : Y-yes.

Me : So... That's mean...

I were holding my fishing rod in the air.

Me : Fishing time!

Fluttershy : ... ?

Me : Uh... I mean... I will use my rod... To catch Froggy.

Fluttershy : O-O.K. , I understand now. But, is there a e-easier way to do this?

I was shaking my head.

Me : I don't think so. If we go there, Froggy would be afraid and... Would run away again...

Fluttershy : A-alright.

Me : Hold on, Froggy! We're coming!

And I launched my lure into the water...

*Plouf*

* * *

><p><strong>Rarity's POV<strong>

We were now into the elevator of the hotel to the restaurant (nope, we were not going here for a reservation).

Knuckles : ...Why this thing can't go faster?

Me : Hold on, it's just for a few seconds. *DING* Voilà!

Knuckles : Voi... What?

(The doors of the elevator were open now)

Me : ... *sigh* Nothing.

Now, the Doctor was now in our field of view.

He turned back to face us.

Eggman (since I know him by that nickname) : Welcome, you two snicking rats.

Me : ... What? What did you call me?

Eggman : ... So another pony's here, hmm? Guess-

He did not finish his sentence...

Knuckles : Eggman! Give us back the shards of the Master Emerald!

Eggman : Huh?

Knuckles : Don't play games with us.

Me : Tell us!

Eggman : So... Uh... I don't think that isn't you're after.

He was holding a... A emerald in his hand? Wait, is that one of those "Chaos Emerald" ?

Me : !

Knuckles : *gasps* Huh, you're right!

Eggman : But that's okay, though. I can use you as guinea pigs to test it.

... What did he said? !

Me : YOU DID CALL ME A PIG, YOU PLOT FACE! ?

Knuckles : Hey! Calm down! We don't need that to be worse!

I turned to him.

Me : But, he did call us "pigs" ! Would you be revolted, too?

Knuckles : I'm used to insults like that... Hey, what he's doing?

Me : Wha... ?

I turned back to the Doctor.

Eggman : Chaos! Chaos!

...Chaos?

Suddently, a pond of liquid did come and... Become solid?

What is that thing ?

Knuckles : Hey, it's that creature again! The same one I saw on my island!

Me : That one...

Knuckles : That one who did break the Master Emerald.

Me : ... I get it now.

Knuckles : At last, he saved us the trouble of looking for him. Now we'll get him good!

Eggman : And this is not over...

He did give the Emerald to this "Chaos". And when "he" touched it, he started to transform in to a more muscular-organic shape of himself. Urk!

Eggman : Ha ha ha ha ha! Way to go, Chaos!

Knuckles : Ha! Changing shape won't scare us.

I did nodded, even if ... It was not totally true.

Knuckles : Fine! Rarity, give it your best shot!

Me : ... Usually, I don't like fights. But, now that I'm here, in this place, I have nothing to lose now. Ready!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's POV<strong>

We were still in the Twinkle Park.

Me : D-did you catch it yet?

Mr. Big was shaking his head.

Big : Nope.

...I hope it will be not so long... I wanted to check if my friends are alright. Guess I will wait a few more minutes...


	10. Still Undisturbed : K, R, F, B & A?

After a long period (due to scholarship and lack of inspiration) , I'm back!

*Cue a Pinkie Party*

So let's return to our S-MLP friendship circle, would we?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, when the red echidna and the white unicorn were fighting Chaos 2...<p>

In an apartment in Station Square , there was Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who declares herself as Sonic's girlfriend (even if he didn't said something to that matter). She was about to sleep when something did get across her chamber's window...

*CRASH*

Amy : Who-aaahhhh!

Or rather, INTO the window...

Amy : What was that?

She ran to "that thing". And guess what, she was enormously surprised of what it was really.

Amy : ... ! Is... T-That a pony?

* * *

><p>In Twinkle Park, in the same time...<p>

Those two were still in front of the pool...

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's POV<strong>

Me : ...Zzzzzzz...

Big : Hmmmm... Froggy... Catch it...

*pick*

Big : WHOAH! I GOT HIM!

Me : ...Zzz... Whahhh!

Big : Oh, sorry, I got Froggy!

Me : R-Really? Then p-picks him out of the water. Poor frog, he's afraid of us now, maybe.

Big : ... *concentrates into rolling the little wheel * And... I...

Froggy was now in his hands.

Big : ...DID IT!

Me : Our m-mission is complete now-

Froggy : *croaks* *get out of Big's hands and jumps aways quickly*

Big : Hey, Froggy, come back!

Me : *sighs* ..Maybe not.

Big : We don't have any business here anymore...

Me : Y-yes, let's get out of the Park.

They walked away to the exits, the Park's entrance.

* * *

><p>Let's return to our previous chapter's fight.<p>

_(AN : Since that fight was too annoying and I tried multiples times to write it but it was too sh*tty, let's skip to the end of the fight. Personally, this is Knuckles' worst boss to describe, he's so random, it was one of the reasons besides school that I stopped the story. This is the only time I will skip something like that, promise! PINKIE PROMISE, THIS TIME! )_

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles ' POV<strong>

Whew, that thing wasn't so hard.

Rarity : Ah! ... Most sincerely, this is the most disgusting thing I have touched in my life.

Me : ...Yeah...

Eggman : Bah! So what if you won this time? *Chaos as a liquid approaches him like a good dog to his master* You have yet to see the true powers of Chaos!

Me : Yeah, yeah. That still doesn't faze us, you hear?

Rarity nodded slightly.

Eggman : But I got something that might. It's about your "friends" Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

Rarity and me : What? !

Me : What's so interesting about those two?

Eggman : Ho ho! They are after the pieces of the Master Emerald too.

Rarity : What? What do you mean?

Eggman : ...You're not the only ones on a wild goose chase, you idiots. Why should I ruin your surprise? Ha ha ha ha.

Rarity : ...

He got out of the restaurant with that "Chaos" behind him.

Me : I wonder what he meant by that? We'd better find Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

Rarity : Knuckles, I don't really believe this... Rainbow Dash is not a thief. She doesn't have reasons for that. She's loyalty, after all. And with your stories, how can a hero like Sonic would fall to a pitiful crime like that?

Me : I don't know either. But for safety, we should find this out.

Rarity : ... Fine.

We were now out, ready to return to Angel Island to find others pieces of the Master Emerald. And to search for those two, ready to confront them.

* * *

><p><strong>Big's POV<strong>

Me : Froggy's gone. Where would he hide?

Fluttershy : Mr. Big?

Me : Huh?

Fluttershy : We should rather go sleep somewhere. W-we needs energy for tomorrow...

Me : You're pretty right... What about that big building? *I then point a building not too far from us and look at the panel outside* S-Station Hotel. A mix between a station and an hotel?

Fluttershy : What?

Big : N-Nothing.

Well, it could do the same, kinda makes sense to me. I know the service in this city needs something... Ah, yes, "money" is what they call those little pieces of paper. I am much luck-y, I did find one of those. It has 20. Is that... Uh, really enough?

Me : OK, let's sleep in that "hotel". Froggy needs us. And we can't retrieve him both us deprived... Of sleep...

Froggy, don't play pranks on us, this time we retrieve you for good.

* * *

><p>The third re-interpretation of a SA song. See you next day!<p>

* * *

><p><span>-Lazy Days (Livin' in Paradise) 'MLP A1 Version'-<span>

_B : Oh, it's a windy and sunny day!_

_And we can hear the faint sound of distant waves_

_The past weeks have been going by so fast_

_It's all the same, the bright sky and shining sun_

_We have a feeling it's gonna be a fun day_

_Fl : Oh, it's a windy and sunny day_

_The many summers and many great games_

_Guess it's another trouble-free day_

_Our playground's so huge, we don't know where it ends_

_Fr : Feels energetic and "groovy"_

_Everything's cool, it's excellent!_

_B : Everyday's a new beginning, yeah!_

_Fl : We don't know who we're gonna meet today_

_B : The more I want, the less that I can get_

_Fr : Keep walking for a new tomorrow_

_B : But I guess that I'm so happy now_

_Fl : Gonna set my heart free_

_B, Fr & Fl : Now we've got nothing to worry us_

_Come on, let's just get up go, go, go, go!_

_Fr : Hey, big guy_

_B : Hey, little guy_

_Fl : Can you tell me who came first?_

_B : Sorry, but I don't know_

_B, Fr & Fl : We are simply natural_

_Okay, all you have to do is sit up, look left, right, up, and down_

_Fr : Hey, big guy_

_B : Hey, little guy_

_Fl : Can you tell me what's inside?_

_B : Sorry, but I don't know_

_B, Fr & Fl : We are simply natural_

_We present you with a gift_

_Welcome to our Paradise!_

_B : What'd you think about the incident?_

_Fr : You always take me for granted_

_B : I am asking you as a first step_

_Fr : You answer first 'cause I asked you first_

_Fl : We are simply friends for all of time_

_Tell us how you feel_

_But you know we can't resist that smiley face_

_B, Fr & Fl : Happy, happy!_

_B : Muy amable!_

_Fr : Hey, big guy_

_B : Hey, little guy_

_Fl : Can you tell me who came first?_

_B : Sorry, but I don't know_

_B, Fr & Fl : We are simply natural_

_Okay, all you have to do is sit up, look left, right, up, and down_

_Fr : Hey, big guy_

_B : Hey, little guy_

_Fl : Can you tell me what's inside?_

_B : Sorry, but I don't know_

_B, Fr & Fl : We are simply natural_

_We present you with a gift_

_Welcome to our special Paradise..._

_B, Fr & Fl : ...Where it all comes down to just one little thing, love!_


	11. Self-Interrogation : Almost all the cast

_Whoah, I should stop those breaks, it makes me mad about to finish this story..._

_Anyway, let's go for another chapter of... Nah, too cliché to say it._

_And the one reviewer who said Knux was a bit OOC in the last chapter, wasn't it Big instead who was like that? And to answer this, I make Big still a ignorant but not as stupid as you think about him. He's just that naive._

_So, let's go!_

* * *

><p>As now, it is the morning, our hedgehog, fox, pegasus, unicorn and dragon (*cough* *cough* ) finally wake up and see than Eggman has disappeared.<p>

**Tails' POV**

Sonic : Ugghhh... Wow, that was a heck of a sleep.

Rainbow Dash : What was that gas anyway?

Twilight Sparkle : *not well* ...Uh, guys, you should rather check this.

They see than they lost the white Emerald. But they still have the green one.

Spike : *angry* What a jerk! What was that way of stealing and getting away, "Negotiations for losers"?

Myself : So... Wait a second, why didn't he stole the dark blue Emerald when he had that chance? That's pretty suspicious...

Sonic : Rather, he wants just to play games and fool us.

Spike : Ha! That reminds me of someone else...

Rainbow Dash : ,,,

Sonic : Uh, Dashie?

Rainbow Dash : ...Who was that already? D-

Twilight Sparkle : We should keep that to us, Rainbow Dash. We'll tell them later, when we could.

Rainbow Dash : *bored* ...I understand.

We should move now.

Sonic : So, let's check what's next: The dark blue emerald from Windy Valley : We still have it. The white Emerald from Casinopolis : Stolen. So... He didn't however went to Ice Cap, where one Emerald still should be there.

Myself : How do you know this, Sonic?

Sonic : That's the most possible thing that can happen. If we're lucky enough.

Rainbow Dash : OK. Let's move our butts to Ice... Cap, right?

Sonic : Yup.

And so, we were going back to the Mystic Ruins, to our next destination...

* * *

><p>At the same moment the five heroes woke up, in the Mystic Ruins...<p>

A echidna and a white unicorn went to a gate, not too far from the altar of the M.E.

* * *

><p><strong>Rarity's POV<strong>

Me : So, Knuckles dear... Where are the next pieces of the Master Emerald?

Knuckles : Red Mountain. A mountain where volcanoes are still active. But we won't get inside. They are outside, I sense it.

Me : ...

Knuckles : Uh, Rarity?

Me : I'm still worried by what he said.

Knuckles : I'm curious too. Where did he got a idea like that-

He stopped to move to think about something. You don't need glasses to see he doesn't feel well to remember "it". I wonder why?

Knuckles : Grrr... Stupid memories.

Me : Huh?

Knuckles : Oh, nothing. Let's keep up.

Was there something bad about this man he remembers? Knuckles darling, you should tell me what's wrong. But I understand that decision. Enough trouble for now.

Me : Alright.

* * *

><p>Another thing at the same time...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's POV<strong>

After that sleep at the hotel, we were now ready to search for Froggy. But Mr. Big was not at the station, neither he was in the hotel last night. He was doing something I don't know.

Me : I-I hope we can go without being late.

When :

Mr. Big : Whoa, that thing is heavy! Sorry, Fluttershy, there was something weird last night.

Me : H-huh?

Mr. Big : Well, I saw a stone falling in the city, like a shooting star. I wanted you to come with me but you were still sleepy, I don't wanted to be bad and woke you up. When I went there, well...

He was holding a stone with a blue jewel on the top. The jewel looks like there was a snowflake inside.

Mr. Big : Now, we can go to another place Froggy could be.

Me : *softly* Where?

Mr. Big : At Ice Cap.

* * *

><p>But there's still some questions unsolved like : What did happen to Amy? And what Eggman is doing right now?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>? 's POV<strong>

Uh, it's like eating a whole bag of candy, then you fly like an arrow and... Seriously, where am I? Am I in a box? Ohhhh, I like surprise! But why should I BE that surprise in the box?

...

I don't think I'm "enboxed", to tell the truth.

? : What is this... ! ? A-a pink horse? And, where it comes from... ?

...Don't know who's talking, it isn't me talking to myself, of course. Can't open my eyes, I feel like a dead battery for no reason. Sheesh! I would like to eat something right now but Mr. Mouth is sleeping too.

? : ...Still, I can't let that poor horse in my living room. My bedroom is better for that.

I'm feeling like someone was dragging me somewhere else. That situation smell a pretty funny encounter for later, when the Eyes twins would wake up.

*poof*

? : There. Now, it's OK. As for my window, however...

*Click* (Someone is closing a door.) And I could hear some beeping noises from the other side.

? : ...Do they accept late calls?

* * *

><p>At last, let's check Eggman.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman's POV<strong>

Now my plan can continue in peace. I gave two Emeralds to Chaos, keeping the white one for later. For the moment, he was sleeping. I was checking my computer :

Me : Let's see... All my robots are doing their jobs right. My database, still untouched. My base don't have any intruders yet...

*CLANG!*

You know, sometimes, I should shut my mouth.

That sound was coming from the hangar, where one of my greatest creations is still almost done, no spoilers for you now. From what I heard, that thing could be pretty heavy.

Me : I should rather see that for myself. To the Egg-Mobile!

-few minutes later-

So, what did happen in the hangar?

Hmmmm... Nothing for now. But I can still hear one of my latest captures in that cage I made for that occasion (am I repeating myself?)

? : Ah'm in no temper for games. Let meh out!

Me : No, no, no. I think you don't understand something, my dear orange pony creature : you're not getting out of there. At least, like that...

? : Name's Applejack, mad man. And what do yah mean, "at least, like dat"?

Me : You'll see later.

Applejack : ... *puzzled*

I went out, back to my center of control.

I have still something else to do. And it concerns my robots. My most recent creation... But I feel like I was not alone, at my own desk. ...Why?

? : ...I see that you have a plan of domination. And your principal enemies are those hedgehog and fox. And concerning those ponies too and that brat...

Huh! ? That was coming from my intercom itself!

Me : What! ? Who are you? !

? : Don't be afraid, I just want to make a little... "Alliance"?

Me : I'm in no time for those stupid things... Leave me alone!

? : You don't want any help? And I'm doing that for nothing more than the fun of it. Nothing else.

Me : Really... ? Not even money?

? : I don't even need money. Just-the-fun-of-it.

Me : ...

? : Your answer, please?

Me : *_sigh_* All right.

? : I let you this: I will go to your base, personally at midnight. We'll talk about the rest later.

Me : *shocked* Huh! ? How do you know where my base is?

? : Just trust me, I know how and where. That's all.

Me : *tired* ...And one last thing before we end this little talk. Who are you?

? : My name is simply...

* * *

><p><em>See ya later, guys. I'm now giving all I can to deliver all the chapters of the story, with no waiting...<em>


End file.
